As shown in FIG. 5, a prior art slat carrier 10 of a vertical Venetian blind comprises a main body 11 provided at the center of the upper portion thereof with a slot 12. Located under the slot 12 are two through holes 13 in which a draw cord is received respectively. The main body 11 is further provided at the center of the lower portion thereof with a rectangular seat slot 14 in which a spur gear 15 is disposed such that the spur gear 15 is pivoted to the upper end of a slat hanging body 16. Located at the center of the main body 11 is an axial hole 17 in which a rotating shaft 18 is received in such a manner that the teeth of the rotating shaft 18 mesh with the teeth of the spur gear 15.
The adjustment of the angular position of the slat is attained by the slat hanging body 16, which can be caused to rotate by turning the rotating shaft 18 which in turn actuates the spur gear 15. The actuation of the spur gear 15 results in the rotation of the slat hanging body 16 whose upper end is pivoted with the spur gear 15.
Such a prior art slat carrier assembly as described above has inherent shortcomings, which are expounded explicitly hereinafter.
The rotating shaft 18 can not be made economically in view of the fact that it is technically difficult to make the rotating shaft 18 which is provided with teeth capable of meshing with the spur gear 15 with precision. As a result, the angular positions of all slat hanging bodies 16 of the vertical Venetian blind can not be adjusted uniformly, In other words, all slats of the vertical Venetian blind can not be fastened with the slat hanging bodies 16 in a uniform manner. In addition, the rotating shaft 18 is not compatible with the spur gears made by various manufacturers.
The angular adjustment of each slat of the vertical Venetian blind is limited by the spur gear 15 such that the slat can be adjusted only in a range of about 180 degrees. Moreover, the extent to which each slat can be adjusted angularly is directly proportional to the size of the spur gear 15. As a result, the slat carrier 10 of the prior art can not be effectively reduced in size. In other words, the material cost of the slat carrier 10 of the prior art is relatively high. It is difficult to repair the slat carrier 10 of the prior art in view of the fact that the repair work calls for the separation of the spur gear 15 from the slat hanging body 16, and that the detached spur gear 15 can not be easily put back in with precision.